nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons: Planet Quest
Nicktoons: Planet Quest is the sequel to the 2005 Nicktoons Unite, 2006 Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, 2007 Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots and 2008 sequel Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, and Tak and the Power of Juju,appear. Plot The Nicktoons: Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Baby Poof, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jimmy Neutron, and Tak are on a planet were they do anything to get off the planet and get home but a super villan is plotting to stop the Nicktoons once-and-for-all. Game Play Nicktoons: Planet Quest '''is '''The Return to Volcano Island Characters Playable These are the characters the player can take control of. *'SpongeBob SquarePants' (SpongeBob) *'Patrick Star' (Spongebob) *'Squidward Tentacles' (Spongebob) *'Sandy Cheeks' (Spongebob) *'Timmy Turner' (Fairly Odd Parents) *'Baby Poof' (Fairly Odd Parents) *'Danny Phantom' (Danny Phantom) *'Sam Manson' (Danny Phantom) *'Jimmy Neutron' (Jimmy Neutron) *'Tak' (Tak and the Power of Juju) Non Playable These are the supporting characters in the game. *'Cosmo' *'Wanda' *'Tucker Foley' Bosses *'Planet King' *'Evil Zoro' *'Ozai' Special Characters These are characters that make special appearances: *'Planet King' *'Evil Zoro' *'Ozai' Levels PS2 and WII *'Retrun to Volcano Island' *'The Retrun of The Chosen Ones' *'The New Chosen Ones' *'Find The Avatar' *'Find The Avatar's Friends' *'Find Neutron and Vortex' *'Defeat Evil Zoro' *'Find The King of Fire' *'Save The 12 Heroes' *'Retrun to The Volcano of Ozai's' *'Stop Ozai' *'Save The Wise Old Crab' *'Danny Can`t take it! any more' You Can Only Play as Danny in This Level *'Save The Ghost Boy' *'The Madness Ends Here' *'Good by Planet King' Bonus Levels *'The Awakening' *'Father vs. Son' *'Comet Buster' This is a Bonus Level for Danny and Sam. *'Sokka Rulez' *'Blind Girls Kick But' *'Momo Must Find Appa' *'Battle for Bikini Bottom' Chose a side Patrick or Spongebob. *'So Hansome' Its Time Squidward to Run Run Like Crazy. *'A Flea in Her Dome' Sandy vs. A Flea. *'Jimmy Timmy Power Hour' 3 of The Films in 3 Parts and is Jimmy and Timmys Bonus Level *'Poooooof' Play as Poof *'El Tiger' *'Rock and Roll!!!' *'N-men The Last Stand' Stop the Doombot *'Magic' Tak vs. The Party Juju *'Cowman Retrun' *'The Finale Battle' *'Chalk Zone' *'Battle for Earth' Stop a Army of Evil Robot *'Save Happy' *'Happy' Costumes They can unlock bonus costumes for all playable characters. *'SpongeBob SquarePants' = Mermaidman *'Patrick Star' = Barnacleboy *'Squidward Tentacles' = Captain Magma *'Sandy Cheeks' = Bikini *'Timmy Turner' = Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder *'Baby Poof' = Sooper Poof *'Danny Phantom' = Danny Fenton *'Sam Manson' = In her Dress *'Jimmy Neutron' = N-Men *'Tak' = Chicken Nicknames Playable characters are called in different nicknames by The Planet King. Some is never mentioned but in the game manual, they show the characters and they're nicknames. *'SpongeBob SquarePants' = Super Sponge *'Patrick Star' = Chubby Pink Star *'Squidward Tentacles' = Angry Cephalopod *'Sandy Cheeks' = Brave Mammal *'Timmy Turner' = Beaver Boy *'Baby Poof' = Sooper Baby (was not said in the game) *'Danny Phantom' = Ghost Boy *'Sam Manson' = Goth Teen *'Jimmy Neutron' = Sundae Head *'Tak' = Tarzan (was not said in the game) Cast *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles *Grey DeLisle - Sam Manson *Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron *David Kaufman - Danny Phantom *Rickey D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley *Tara Strong - Timmy Turner, Baby Poof *Daran Norris - Cosmo *Susan Blakeslee - Wanda *Hal Sparks - Tak Category:Nicktoons: Flowers of Lost Dreams Category:NICKTOONS Category:Video Games